prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Suriname
Basics There are two mobile network operators in Suriname: *'Telesur '(TeleG) *'Digicel' A third company used to exist called Uniqa, that was owned by Curaçao based UTS. Uniqa was supposed to be sold to Digicel in 2015. The sale didn't happen and by 2016 its activities have been ceased. Existing SIM cards also don't work anymore. 3G coverage is still labeled "4G" by Digicel and real 4G/LTE by Telesur available only in the population centers. There is almost no mobile reception in more remote and less densely populated parts of Suriname like the vast Sipaliwini District. One exception is Upper Suriname and Gran Rio where there is at least 2G coverage. All prices are quoted in Suriname Dollars (SRD). Telesur '''(TeleG) Telesur is the state-owned operator in Suriname. It's currently running a 450 MHz CDMA (incompatible to GSM), 900 MHz and 1800 MHz GSM and a 2100 MHz 3G HSDPA network, the latter available only in Paramaribo and Commewijne. This Coverage Map is available. In 2016 real 4G/LTE started on 700 MHz and 1800 MHz (bands 3 and 28). Telesur operates its GSM network under the brand of '''TeleG. Availability SIM cards are available from Telesur outlets. A SIM Card costs SRD 20.00 and balance is valid for 180 days. Once the balance reaches 0, you have 60 days to top-up. Top-up vouchers exist in SRD 5, 10, 20, 50, 100 as well as in US$ 5, 10, 20 and 50 and are available at Telesur shops, gas stations and supermarkets. To top-up dial *131*#. To check your balance dial *132#. Data-feature packs Telesur offers data packages for smartphones, data-only pre-paid packages for use of tablets and laptops and social-media only packages. For Blackberry users, specific packages are available as well. Smartphone packs: '''The following data packs are offered. These can be combined with social media packs. To activate text the activation code to 4040. To check the remaining volume, text "NET INFO" to 4040. '''Social Media packs: Telesur offers the following social media packs for smartphones running on Android OS or iOS. Activation is by texting the activation code to 4040. WhatsApp, Facebook, Google Hangouts, Twitter, Instagram and LinkedIn are included. To check remaining volume text "NETSO INFO" to 4040. Data-only packages: '''Data-only packages can be activated by texting the activation code to 4040. The package auto-renews when either 30 days have been passed or the data-volume has been depleted. '''More information * APN (for smartphone packages): win.teleg.sr * APN (for data-only packages): data.teleg.sr * Website (In Dutch only): http://www.telesur.sr/mobiel/prepaid Digicel Digicel Suriname is part of the Digicel Group operating in 32 countries in Central-America and Asia-Pacific areas. They have been operating in Suriname since 2007. Besides being present in the 900 MHz and 1800 MHz 2G bands, they operate on a "4G" labeled 3G-based HSPA+ network on 850 MHz covering major populated areas in Suriname and allowing speeds of up to 2 Mbps. Availability Digicel Flex is the prepaid plan of Digicel Suriname. SIM cards cost SRD 20 and are available from their outlets. Top-up vouchers (also called Flex Cards) are available in Digicel Outlets, supermarkets, service stations for SRD 5, 10, 25 and 50. To top-up dial *121*#. It is also possible to top-up electronically any amount at many outlets from SRD 2.50 up to SRD 100. To check balance and validity dial *120#. You can extend the validity for an additional year for SRD 20 by dialling *200#. And lastly, you can top-up with your credit card via the top-up website for all Digicel networks in the world. Data feature packages The base rate is SRD 0.25 per MB. Better buy one of these data packs: These packs auto-renew unless cancelled. In case of auto-renewal, the unused data will roll-over to the next period. To activate a data package or to deactivate dial *100#. To check the data balance dial *120*3#. Following data plans are available: More information * APN: web.digicelsr.com * Website (in Dutch only): https://www.digicelgroup.com/sr/du/mobile.html * In 2014 they started to block VoIP calls made through Skype and Viber Category:America Category:Country Category:CDMA Category:3/18 Category:Digicel